mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Omega Blademan
Archive 1 Archival Usertalk Archived, continue the conversations here =) --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:36, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Can i be your friend? Can i be your temporary friend? I need a few more pipes and gypsum so can you please help me? Brandbest1 MLNNav template Just for navigation purposes, I modified to have administrator userpage navigation. Do you think you could slip the following code onto your page? I don't know where to put it. Thanks. I gave this same message to Bioran. 02:40, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :No offense, but that's kinda silly. :-/ I rather we create a navigational template then snapping that thing onto our userpages... :-/ [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ ::I'd kinda agree... But if we did have one, I'd put it up with the MLN Nav just because I already have it up =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 13:45, 14 March 2009 (UTC) A Newsletter Hi there, Omega! I was thinking, shouldn't we make a MLNWiki newsletter? It will be weekly and will discuss anything about MLNWiki, Featured Users, Featured Article (although we don't have it yet), and will include any news about MLN. Please give a response and if you say yes, I'll discuss it with FB100Z. Remember to protect the page! Although I'm not an admin, you, FB100Z, and T-TOD (you can call Takamos - Toa of Destiny that) can edit the newsletter. Hope the wikia continues to improve! 22:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 :Might be an idea. Except, maybe it should be featured User, since the Featured Users thing in the sidebar is based on edit count? But it might be an idea... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 13:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Sure. I'll talk it out with FB100Z and T-TOD. Ok, they're all in. Now we can start making the newsletter. 02:27, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, apparently BB1 is pretty eager to start this newsletter, and I'm fine with it. So, here goes: Do you plan to write articles for the newsletter? If not, what job will you take on? 20:15, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Featured User, eh? 20:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Uh, are you active now? 23:17, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :I won't be for a little while, Pokemon Platinum and LRC combined is eating up my time =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:07, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Heh Heh. Cool. I have created a new userpage template called , which is currently in action at my UP. Do you think we should officially replace with ? 20:34, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Lemme try it out, looks good... I like how you used my colour scheme as an example =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 16:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Why does it make my page name because a section header? 0_o --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 16:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. 21:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) 22:54, 7 April 2009 (UTC)}} RfA On the RfA page, are we saying 7 points (score) for promotion? 18:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Meh, why not? Sure, I guess so. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::This rule is very handy. BTW, Omega Blademan, can you create a sig page instead of substing your sig? And Kjhf, 1 more point for you! :::I've been meaning to for some time... SHould get to that. Maybe I could also add soem extra coding I've been meaning to. -- Blade 21:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::I guess it would help if I made it a template... It's what I get for being out of the Wiki Editing business for a while =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Err, 7 points :o 21:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Nudge. 22:20, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Heh heh. So, Kjhf, best wishes to your admin rights! ::::::Thanks BB1! And no, this isn't a nudge. 18:02, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks again Omega! I'll uphold the principles of this Wiki and ...blah blah blah. :) 23:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) What does it mean for an article to be a collaboration? I see that you added the collaboration tag to the Module article. Are not all articles a collaboration? This is a wiki edited by many. What is wrong with the Module article? What needs to change to remove the collaboration tag? I would like to help improve the article but I don't know what the collaboration tag is indicating is wrong. Thanks 18:54, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I just added it to the Articles on the Needhelp page... *Looks on sidebar* :Needs expanding in general. All modules need the template and all columns filled out. That's what it says for the entry on the Needhelp page =) -- 18:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but this is the article about modules not an article module. That explains why the collaboration tag was added. I still say that the collaboration tag is unhelpful and does not state what needs to change in the article. Maybe the collaboration box should say something like "This article is missing information. Please help the MLNWiki by adding it." Just a thought. 19:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::I have asked for the Module article itself to be removed from the list of articles needing help. 19:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but that was the entry for the article Modules, under the Modules heading, if you look at the MediaWiki:Needhelp page... And doesn't it say about it needing the info as said on the Needhelp page? Or did I mess that up when I was redoing it? >_> :::And the reason the article's up there is this sentence; Needs expanding in general. And the rest is just a general thing I guess. -- 19:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) MLN Level Requirement? Every administrator on this wiki except for you are not even lv 6. In my mind, there should be experienced players admining here. Here there are rank 5's editing rank 7, 8, 9 and 10 walk throughs, but they have not even gotten to the rank, much less passed it. Also, high leveled item pages are being modified by these admins due to "Inaccurate information". They haven't even built the items! I think that there should be a MLN level requirement for this wiki, something like level 7 or 8. Also, I have no desire to be an admin, do not misread my intentions here please. Ajraddatz MLN Ajr38, Rank 8 :But does rank really matter...? I mean, while having a high rank is nice, you've gotta remember the fact that Rank 5 is uber tough to pass, what with the lack of supplies right now. Heck, I was in it for around half a year or more... Plus, with the right resources, people can find out what happens in later ranks ;) -- 16:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not to mention that admins do a bunch of other tasks other than editing items and walkthroughs beyond their level. We clean up, delete spam pages, remove unsuitable images, block vandals, and primarily, edit pages that we know about. We're admins because we care for the Wiki, and make it better where possible. Just because we have not yet come across a Secret Networker, doesn't mean that we can't validate information by visiting their page, or cleaning up spam or vandalism like this. 19:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :I see both of your points. However, I find it kind of funny having a rank 3 featured user telling me how best to make white lego bricks. Also, having rank 5 admins telling me stuff like the terms of use and MLN can be upsetting. I just think that the admins here should be veterans of MLN, not newbies who have been playing for a few months and find that they like the game. I intend no disrespect, and I do not really expect any change, but that is my opinion. Ajraddatz, 6 year veteran of the Lego Club. :I was not telling you how best to make White Bricks. I was telling you that your suggestion uses methods which go against the terms of use of My Lego Network. Those terms and conditions apply to all players, from Rank 0 to Rank 10, from those that have been playing for 1 day to those that helped out in the Beta period. Additionally, as stated on My_Lego_Network_Walkthrough_Hub, these walkthroughs are not a list of the minimum steps to get through a level. They are about following the design of the levels. And, as pointed out by Kjhf, if you wish to modify your suggestion to use other methods then it can be added to the walkthrough. Your comments about the admins are also mis-guided. Being a high ranking MLN player has nothing to do with being a good Admin on a wiki. Followed by 100 Zeros and Kjhf are both hard working Admins, and this Wiki is better for their work and dedication. 23:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::I see why you would oppose this, you are low level. However, I have no personal arguement with you, I simply used you as an example. Also, the last time that I checked this was a wiki. These are designed to show any and all information on a topic. But, since there are a small group of people who are taking this entire project into their own hands, and making up rules that really shouldn't be in place on a wiki, who am I to argue. Ajraddatz P.S. I am a big LEGO fan, and the only reason I am even on this Wiki is because I want to help others on MLN. Also, I am not trying to fight here, so I am not going to respond to any more posts on Omega Blademan's talk page. He shouldn't need to put up with this. :::Rules like what? :::And I don't really mind, I've gotten more messages in the last few days than I have gotten in a little while here. =P -- 00:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi Omega! BTW- I wasn't referring to you in my above comments. However, it seem that on this wiki there is a small group of fanatics who think that they own the whole thing. But, that is just my view on it. Have a good day. Ajraddatz ::In response to Ajraddatz's comment: ::Uh...fanatics? Please be more specific. If you are referring to "MLN fanatics," then your comment is completely wrong. I rarely visit MLN at all. In fact, more of my time is devoted to this wiki than the game itself, as said on my talk. ::If instead you mean "MLNWiki fanatics," then your comment is also incorrect, although not far from the truth. A fanatic, by definition, is "a person who is zealously enthusiastic for some cause." To be honest, I am not zealously enthusiastic about this wiki. I am zealously enthusiastic about assisting the MLNWiki community in building this encyclopedia. ::As for the phrase following, "who think that they own the whole thing," here we go again. I do not own this wiki, and neither do I think I do. If you are using this in reference to the regulations that I maintain, I am only doing so such that the editors realize what is "right" and what is "wrong." If I blocked you as a result of an unwritten policy, would my block be legitimate? Heavens no. ::And, as a response to the original comment concerning low-Rank admins, let us use an analogy: Would someone be denied admin access in Wikipedia only because they do not know everything in the world? :: 01:11, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Interesting argument, as usual. However, as specified above, this is my view. I have tried to explain it in some ways, but to no avail. However, considering that this is the only MLN wiki on the net, I am stuck here and will make the best out of it. Also, I am sorry to anyone who I may have offended here. You are all welcome to be my friends on MLN, if it means anything to you or if you even would like to. Also, the whole reason that I started this topic is because I thought and still think that experienced users should have the admin positions, not just here but elsewhere. However, as expected, no change has happened. This was not some personal war against the powers that be on this wiki, more a generalized statement. Ajraddatz :If you mean "experienced MLNWiki users," then what you would like to see is what is currently happening. If you instead mean "experienced MLN users," look back up at the Wikipedia analogy. 01:30, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::I mean Experienced MLN users. Also, there is a significant difference between being a high rank on MLN and knowing everything int he world. For example, only one of the two is possible for a human(the fore). ::Ajraddatz :::From Wikipedia: ::::"...while adminship is oriented towards community trust and confidence (rather than checklists and edit counts), considerable experience is usually expected. Each editor will personally assess their confidence in a particular candidate's readiness in their own way. Before requesting or accepting a nomination, candidates should generally be active and regular Wikipedia contributors for at least several months, be familiar with the procedures and practices of Wikipedia, respect and understand its policies, and have gained the general trust of the community." :::Any mention about how much the user knows about the topics in Wikipedia? Zilch. :::I would also like to point out that the reasoning you are using is based upon a rather twisted definition of "admin." The jobs that admin has include fighting rulebreakers, regulating policies, manipulating protection levels, and controlling the wiki's appearance and interface. Most other MLN-related jobs can be easily executed by a user without administrative rights. Either way, how does experience with MLN assist an admin in his/her job? ::: 02:45, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :You yet again miss the point. I know that admin's jobs don't require MLN experience. However, since this is the MLN wiki, I say that the admins should have some high rank and experience on MLN. :Ajraddatz ::Are you attempting to dodge the issue? I have asked a question in the above post and I expect it to be answered. ::To once again use the infamous Wikipedia analogy, do you have to have a high IQ to be a Wikipedia admin? :: 03:19, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::An MLNwiki Admin does not need MLN experience. See above post. :::Also, Wikipedia is as bad example as my Hitler one (OK, maybe my Hitler one was waaaaaaaaaaay worse. For one, Hitler was very evil, Wikipedia is slightly less :) ). I respect your position, and your arguments, but really in the end neither of us has accomplished anything here. I am not giving up, but I am not here to fight a war. :::Ajraddatz :::::I've lost the point of this argument. Ajraddatz, are you saying all high ranked MLN players should be made admin automatically? Because if that's the case, we'd have several admins going around deleting whatever they wanted, because most LEGO fanatics are 10 years old, or younger, and don't really know how to code the Wiki properly. Not to mention your post that "An MLNwiki Admin does not need MLN experience." has pretty much destroyed your own argument. 10:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Two things: First, I think that there should be the same admission prosses for an admin. Second, all I was saying is that I think that on a MLn specialized site, there should be experience MLNers at the top positions. Also, this was intended for Omega, since he is the only active high- ranking admin. An MLNwiki admin does not need experience, but in my mind it would be desired. :Ajraddatz I'll make it simple for you: #Arguing against how the Wiki works is a point against all the admins, not against one as you see fit, since adminship is about teamwork and fulfilling the general desire of the Wiki and its community. #You've seen the RfA page, you should know the adminship is a democratic process, again fulfilling the desire of the community. #Being experienced in MLN does not mean experienced with Wikis, as I stated before. As you said, "an MLNW admin does not need experience , but in my mind it would be desired." which is the point I'm trying to make, which you were opposing. #Therefore your previous points are invalid. 17:08, 24 May 2009 (UTC) MLN HQ Come Join The MLN HQ Forum Right Now. It is still in The Beta Stage. Beta Testers Will Get A Certain Prize Pack. Only Certain Members Get The Invitation. Only certain users get to Be Beta Testers. Join The My Lego Network HQ Today. 20:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Notice Please see my userpage. Sorry for my repeated advertising, but I truly think that this is very important. 20:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hey I was wondering if you want anything of my trade post I need 5 customers to record there trade with me, If you're interested of course.-- 02:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Omega, No, I'm not asking if I can become a bureaucrat, but asking if I can elect FB100Z. Since you are the only b'crat, and you're only semi-active, for the good of the Wiki, I would like to see more b'crats on board. FB100Z filed a request on the RfA page, however he deleted it after being discouraged by the timespan. 20:17, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :If it makes any difference, I believe that FB100Z would be a great candidate for Bureaucratic rights. I doubt that he would misuse them, and then this wiki would have a fully active b'crat. 20:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Let the time taken for you to read the message bear evidence. 22:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::You can ask him in MLNO. 22:26, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Would you do the honours? I haven't got an account :) :::::OK no problem.-- 22:30, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sure, I guess... *Figures the reason I didn't see this last time was because it was posted only after I got on last* -- 22:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) noise? What that about noise level in your page.-- 15:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Megaman Star Force 3: Black Ace and Red Joker. I had wanted it to represent when I got the game, but it's looking like that's not happening. So, it looks like I meant the release date. -- 18:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::ok thanks.-- 18:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Test. -- 01:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Whats Black Ace? :One of the two versions of the latest entry in the Megaman Star Force series, Megaman Star Force 3. -- 15:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh 15:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Picture? Hey there! I know you're not very active but I just wanted to ask you how you put a picture in the nav at the top of your Userpage. I mean the nav where the word "blog" is in. Thanks for replying! 13:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Go to your preferences and you can change it. And I'm slowly getting more active again... -- 14:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well it is good that you are active again, FB100Z hasn't been on in days :P 15:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah, thanks! It's nice to see you more active! 16:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Really who changed the bar to green? 17:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::i think kjhf but not sure ::::Yup yup